


i wanna be yours

by queertitan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queertitan/pseuds/queertitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, like many things, is all thanks to Momoi. </p><p>(Kise, Momoi, and Kuroko get it on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecivilunrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/gifts).



> dear thecivilunrest: happy inter high!!!! I hope you enjoy your fic! <3
> 
> thank you for prompting momokikuro, which is an incredibly sweet ot3 that I wouldn't have thought of otherwise!

The first time, like many things, is all thanks to Momoi.

They’re in Momoi’s living room—her parents aren’t home to complain about boys sleeping over, and there’s a romantic comedy on TV that Kise has apparently been dying to see. Kuroko brings snacks; Kise brings drinks. And Momoi sits Kuroko firmly in the middle of the couch, so that she and Kise can cozy on either side of him as the movie starts.

Almost immediately, Kuroko realizes that being in the middle means he’s going to be smothered. Kise yawns and stretches and slides his arm around Kuroko, casually resting his chin in Kuroko’s hair when he turns to reach for the chips. Momoi, in her lacy pink pajamas, cuddles against Kuroko’s other side, hugging his arm and pressing her cheek against his shoulder. It’s very warm. Kuroko can’t decide where to put his hands. It’s hard to focus on the unfolding romantic drama when Momoi is curled up against him and pressing her feet against his ankle, smelling like the sweet cherry lotion Kise bought for her. When Kise is running his fingers up and down the curve of Kuroko’s shoulder and practically breathing on his neck.

Kuroko never imagined he’d have to think about the logistics of dating two people. Other people, like Momoi, have always worried about fine details; Kuroko just does what seems right. Like leaving Teiko, like coming to Seirin. Like letting himself fall in love with two people at once. And this does seem right, the three of them together. No one left out. But in the moment, being squashed between his two very affectionate partners, he doesn’t know what to do—it’s hot, and almost overwhelming, and he can’t follow the plot of the movie because Kise is nuzzling at the side of his neck.

Momoi is good at noticing things; she always has been. She puts her hand on his thigh, her painted nails shiny in the glow of the TV screen, and looks up at him. “Tetsu-kun,” she says. “You’re kind of stiff…”

His hands are still in his lap. He didn’t know where else they were allowed to go, what would be presumptuous. They’ve never been alone together, all three, and the thought makes his throat dry. “I’m all right. It’s a little warm in here.”

Kise presses a kiss against his shoulder. “Want something to drink?”

Kuroko nods, and Kise detaches from his side long enough to get him a soda. Kuroko’s hands feel hot against the cool perspiration on the soda can, and when he drinks it shivers down his throat, filling his chest with bubbles.

Momoi is still watching him. “We’re not crowding you, are we?”

“Yes,” Kuroko admits. “But I don’t mind.”

“Good,” Kise says, snuggling in again and peppering kisses up the arch of Kuroko’s throat. Momoi smiles, holding Kuroko’s eyes. When she kisses him, it’s on the lips, and she gets the taste of her shimmery lip gloss in his mouth. Vanilla. Kise’s running his fingers through Kuroko’s hair, cupping the back of his neck, almost like he’s holding Kuroko in place for Momoi to kiss. Kuroko is half-focused on Momoi pressing against him, half-distracted by the can of soda he’s still holding, trying not to let it spill, trying not to grip it too hard. It’s a while before he remembers the movie—and only because something happens that makes the female lead shriek in excitement. Kuroko jumps, and all three of them turn to stare at the TV.

But nothing onscreen is as interesting as when Kise kisses the shell of Kuroko’s ear and murmurs, “Should we turn it off?”

Kuroko reaches back, gripping Kise’s leg to steady himself. “Didn’t you want to watch this?” Even to his own ears, he sounds a little winded.

“I can think of things I’d rather watch,” Kise says, in his smoothest, most camera-ready voice.

Momoi just laughs, her eyes bright. “Stop trying to be cool, Ki-chan.” Kuroko can almost hear Kise pout in response. Momoi grabs the remote and switches off the TV, and just like that, they’re really alone—no sound except for the faint creak of the couch as Kise shifts and curls his arm around Kuroko’s waist. Kuroko sets his soda can on the floor and lets Kise pull him into his lap, Kise’s chest against his back. Momoi leans forward, her hair falling around her face. “Do you want to try it with the three of us?” she asks.

They’ve all slept together as separate pairs—Kuroko and Momoi long before Kise blundered into the middle of their relationship and took root there. But all three of them… Kuroko imagines Momoi pushing him back against Kise, her body soft and curvy under his hands but her intentions always sharp and insistent, her hands peeling off his shirt while Kise holds him steady. He lets out a shaky breath. “Yes. If—if you want to.”

“Ki-chan?” Momoi says sweetly. “What about you?”

“Of course,” Kise says, with barely-restrained eagerness.

Momoi springs to her feet. “Okay, then! Come on.” When Kuroko stares at her, she purses her lips. “Well, we’re not doing it on my parents’ couch!” She sticks out her hand and, when Kuroko takes it, tugs him off the sofa and toward the stairs. Kise hooks a hand into the back of Kuroko’s shirt and slouches after them, up the stairs to Momoi’s room.

They pile onto her bed, at first in the same position they took up on the couch—until Kise squirms his way into the middle, whining that he hasn’t been kissed yet. Kuroko obliges him, because Kise is always afraid of being left out, of being less wanted; he relaxes once Kuroko is kissing him deeply, Momoi sliding her hands up under his shirt. After that, it’s a matter of fumbling with zippers and bra clasps and buttons and not getting too distracted by each other’s bodies to strip off the rest of their clothes. And it’s only once they’re all mostly naked that Kuroko starts to think, again, about logistics. About arranging three bodies on a small bed, about holding on to both of them at once.

Fortunately, this is when Momoi leans back and clears her throat. “Okay. What position do you want to try?”

Kise stops nuzzling at Kuroko’s hair, looking caught off guard. “A—ah… what position?”

When Kuroko doesn’t reply, either, Momoi blushes and wrings her hands. “It’s important to think about! Everyone should be comfortable... and included.”

Kise laughs. “Momocchi, are you saying you did your research?”

She presses her hands to her cheeks, bright pink. “Of course I did!”

Kuroko smiles, relieved. “Then maybe you should tell us what to do.”

Kise snaps his fingers. “Exactly.”

“R—really?” Momoi takes a deep breath, her hands clenched. “Well—okay. But you have to tell me if something doesn’t feel right.” She reaches into her bedside table and extracts a box of condoms and a bottle of lube, which she places matter-of-factly on the bed between them. She smooths out the sheets like she’s a general laying out plans for battle. “I think it’ll work best if Tetsu-kun is in the middle. I’ll lie down here, and Ki-chan…” She trails off, squirming. “You go behind Tetsu-kun. I have a few other positions we can try if it doesn’t work!" 

Kise grins, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. “As expected of you, Momocchi~”

“Are you sure it’s okay?” She’s looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko grips one of her hands tightly. “Yes. I trust you, Satsuki.”

Momoi swoons against Kise for a moment, looking as relieved as Kuroko feels. Then she martials herself and opens the box of condoms, distributing them to the three of them. Almost mechanically, she directs Kuroko onto all fours and Kise behind him, instructing Kise—not that Kise needs much instruction—as he slides his fingers into Kuroko and works him open. Kuroko breathes hard, grateful when Momoi kisses him, grateful for Kise stroking his back with his free hand. 

The two of them—Kise and Momoi—they’re the right kind of overwhelming. Kuroko always handles people best from a polite distance; it took him a long time to get used to the way Kise and Momoi act, close and clinging and endlessly enthusiastic. Let alone to get used to this kind of closeness. To Kise gripping him by the hips carefully, waiting until Momoi is comfortably situated with her legs up around Kuroko’s waist and arms looped around his neck, waiting until Kuroko is buried in her before shifting forward and pushing his cock into Kuroko. To the way Momoi grips the back of his neck and pulls him firmly into a kiss, into her. To the kisses Kise manages to leave all over Kuroko’s back, even while he’s fucking him, grinding into Kuroko and pushing him deeper into Momoi, who laughs breathlessly and clutches harder at Kuroko’s shoulders.

And it’s all Kuroko can do to hold on, to moan against Momoi’s mouth and let her guide him, to let Kise use him to fuck Momoi—until it’s too much, too much pressure from all sides, and his head goes hazy as he comes.

Kise gasps and groans behind him, thrusting a few more times before he goes still. Momoi runs her fingers through Kuroko’s hair soothingly. Kuroko’s trying to find the breath to ask her if she came—what she wants him to do—when Kise gently pushes him out of the way so he can crawl up between Momoi’s thighs. Kuroko sprawls on his side and tries to catch his breath, gripping one of Momoi’s hands as Kise licks and teases her to orgasm, her pretty eyes squeezed shut. 

When she’s finished, Kise rolls over and slings an arm each over Kuroko and Momoi with a satisfied sigh. “That was a good plan, Momocchi.”

Momoi giggles, still out of breath. She flicks her hair out of her face and cozies up to Kise’s side, resting her chin on his chest. “I’ll do more research for next time, then.”

Kuroko wraps an arm around Kise’s waist, because that seems right. He smiles wearily at Momoi over Kise’s shoulder.

_Next time._


End file.
